This invention relates generally to methods of formulation and distribution of pet food to optimize nutrition of pets; more particularly, it concerns modification of ingredient formulation of pet foods, on a seasonal basis, as related to distribution destination, and under different climate conditions.
Multiple ingredients are currently included in pet food distributed in containers. The ingredient formulations are established company-by-company, as applicable throughout the United States, and throughout the year.
There is need for a way to enhance pet food nutrient effectiveness, under different weather conditions, considering that at any locality, weather and temperature will change, on a seasonal basis.
It becomes impractical and highly inconvenient (measuring, weighing and calculating) for the pet owner to change pet food formulation on a day-to-day, or week-to-week basis, as weather changes, considering that a large number (typically over 20) of ingredients are included in a typical formulation, and a weight percent balance of ingredients is required.
There is need for a simple, effective pet food supply process, to overcome these problems and difficulties. In this regard, there is need for efficient variance in pet food supply, to maintain optimum metabolic function in companion animals, at varying climate conditions.